Tony's Love Letter
by xangels creationx
Summary: The words were only spoken once " I could'nt live without you, I guess" until now. When Ziva reads a letter from Tony, and their world is opened up forever..


**Authors note**: in this story i did use the lyrics from Rascal Flatts 'Take Me There" I dont own the song I dont own the characters of NCIS..Just made it into a cute love letter.. please comment at the end..one shot.

* * *

**_Tony left a letter to Ziva hoping, this would change her mind about him._**

"There's a place in your heart nobody's been, Take me there"_ Ziva looked up from the paper; Tony was pretending to do some work at his computer, eyes focused on the monitor._

_Ziva continued to read._

"Things nobody knows, not even your friends take me there"

"Tell me 'bout your mama, your daddy, your hometown, show me around I want to see it all, don't leave anything out"

_Ziva suddenly found a smile forming across her lips._

"I want to know everything about you then, and I want to go down every road you've been where your hopes and dreams and wishes live. Where you keep the rest of your life hid I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare take me there"

_"Does he really mean this?" Ziva thought to herself as she continued to read._

"Your first real kiss, your first true love. You were scared, show me where you learned about life, spent your summer nights without a care"

"What made you who you are Tell me what your story is"

_"He knows exactly what made me who I am." She said to her self shaking her head._

"I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare, Take me there"

"Remember Ziva, when I told you I couldn't live with out you"

_She read this sentence over and over again. She held her breath a part of her didn't want to know what he was going to say next._

_Ziva bit her lower lip, her heart felt anxious; her mind told her it couldn't hurt to find out. Her eyes just wondered._

"It's true, it took me a long time to realize I can't live without you, I need you."

_She gasped at the words on the paper in front of her. Out of all things, especially coming from Tony he never admits his feelings to anybody. He must've had been drunk when he wrote this, she thought as a reason._

_Then the three short words met her gaze._

"I love you, Ziva David"

_She stopped and stared at that. He just didn't she thought to herself. Ziva's jaw dropped open, this it can't be real._

Am I dreaming? She said out loud.

"No, you're perfectly awake" Tony whispered into her ear. He was now standing beside her.

_For some odd reason at this moment, shivers were sent down Ziva's body,She shook them away._

_He spun the chair Ziva facing him In shock she stared at him. He bent down, first gently placing his hand to her cheek. She felt the warmth of his hands, that's one thing she liked about him. Instinctively her eyes closed at the touch._

_Then he brought his lips to hers, and kissed her without any worries, this was the kiss he was saving for when he truly meant it. He felt her kissing back, softly._

_When he pulled away. Ziva stared at him; a smile grew slowly across his face. He spoke the words out loud for the first time._

_Well, the first time he meant it._

"I love you" _his voice was filled with excitement. Ziva searched his eyes for truth, even though his voice expressed it; she wanted to make sure it was genuine._

"You do?" _the question slipped from her lips, in a state of shock from Tony's confession._

"I always did, from the moment I met you, I would do anything for you Ziva, and you know that"

_Ziva rose from her chair, mirroring Tony. She looked at him in the eyes for a second then._

_She found her self kissing him again, the warmth of his lips, even though she had kissed him before it felt different this time feelings that she was hiding from was finally surfacing._

_When she broke away, she found her self saying the exact same words._

"I love you, too" she smiled.

_Tony's heart filled with happiness he couldn't control himself. He embraced her in a hug._

"You don't know how much this means to me" he whispered in her ear "I know, Tony" she whispered back staying embraced in his arms.

-Fade to black-


End file.
